


always here for you, dude

by stars_aligning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Aid, Fluff, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is Not a Doctor, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Ned Leeds, Tired Peter Parker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/pseuds/stars_aligning
Summary: ‘“Are you sure we shouldn’t call a doctor? Because there’s one down the hall and this seems like a pretty big deal, Peter.”’(Or, Peter goes to Ned to get fixed up after Homecoming. Ned doesn’t know anything about medical attention, but tries his best anyway.)
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	always here for you, dude

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost three months ago, but I keep forgetting to post it, and it’s late. Enjoy, my dudes.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t call a doctor?” Ned questions, as he presses a warm, wet washcloth to his best friend’s back. It’s Homecoming, and Peter had stopped off at Ned’s house a little under an hour ago after stopping the Vulture (him and Peter decided it was easier to give him an actual name, rather than calling him ‘The Dude with the Wings’), and Ned knows that Peter’s like a brother to him, _knows_ that he said “yeah, man, you can trust me with this secret,” and promised, but he’s honestly starting to feel a lot like breaking that promise. “‘Cause there’s one down the hall, and we can just tell them you got mugged or something. This seems like a pretty big deal, Peter.”

Peter, in response, says nothing, but he does hiss against the hot water running down his back, and Ned immediately stares down at his feet, watching as the sand, and rock, and who knows what else (because Coney Island is amazing, but it is not clean, by any means) roll down the drain. It takes a minute, but before long, Peter responds and finally finds his voice.

“No,” he grounds out. The three giant claw marks down his best friend’s back have finally, finally managed to stop bleeding a bit, so Ned throws the washcloth to the side and steps out of the tub, so he can grab the first aid kit out from the bathroom cabinet. “M’fine, Ned,” he continues. “I just need food, water, and sleep. That’s all I need.”

Ned’s annoyed ( _‘Honestly,’_ he thinks to himself. _‘Why the hell does Peter have to be so stubborn?’_ ), but nods anyway, and sets the first aid kit down on the toilet, before he clips it open and takes out the gauze dressing pads and bandages. Then, swinging his legs back over and into the tub, he sits on the rail of it, and gestures for Peter to turn around, so that his back is still facing him, but his front is now facing the wall. “Here,” he says instead, as he passes the beginning of the bandage to him. “I need you to hold on to this, so I can wrap you up.”

Peter does as he’s told, and it’s most definitely hard because Ned doesn’t have any medical skills, aside from the standard CPR course he took back in the summer of freshman year, but his parents are doctors, and he does happen to know a few things, so he uses that, along with his common sense, and makes do. Ned’s not sure how many minutes it takes —maybe six or seven, but definitely no more than ten— but they’re finished soon, anyway, and, with a few safety pins, he puts the pieces together and makes sure the bandages stay in place.

“Okay,” he announces, and Peter finally sighs in relief, as Ned climbs off the tub. “We’re done. But—” Going back to the first aid kit, he puts the rest of the gauze bandages away (he’d wrapped Peter up twice, just for good measure), before he pulls out a bottle of Tylenol and dumps out two little white pills. “—I want you to take these, okay? I’m no doctor, but I’m pretty sure you need at least something in you to help with the pain, and that’s all we’ve got.”

Peter pauses. He looks hesitant. “What about—?”  
  


“I already took your healing factor and stuff into account when I did the dosing,” Ned interjects. He screws the cap back on to the bottle, and shows Peter the proof. “See? Says you’re supposed to take two. No more, no less. Now—” Already having grabbed a bottle of water before they camped out in the bathroom for an hour, Ned shoves that into Peter’s hands, too. “Drink this, and go put a shirt on, okay? You’re allowed to rest in my bed, but that doesn’t mean I’m allowing you to bleed through in it.”

Peter downs the pills, screws the cap back on the water, and wipes his mouth on his arm. “Thanks,” he says, after he gives Ned back the water bottle. “You’re the best, man.”

Ned just shakes his head, and places the water by the sink, figuring he’ll be back in a few minutes to put it away the first aid kit, and dispose of the blood-ridden washcloths, and that he can come and get it then. “No problem,” he says, as he walks with Peter and leads him over to his room. “I’m always here for you, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to requests, and you can find me on Tumblr at clover-roseee ;)


End file.
